The Winter Rose
by EjFML
Summary: Reya Stark is the oldest daughter of Lord Eddard. Many saw her with beauty and grace, she was the proper Lady everyone expected, but only few saw the iron beneath.
1. Prologue

The boy opened his mouth sucking the air around him as he fixed his grip on his bow,his eyes focused on the wood a few meters away from him "Go on" The castellan beside him said holding the boys left boy was Robb Stark or the little Lord as he was called, a boy of 11, he was still training in tried to aim on the target focusing on one eye and again with both but missed it all the same. Robb pulled back the arrow aligning it with his other arm and held it his moment, another arrow bolted across the field piercing the center of the target. Castellan, Robb and a few other men surrounding them glanced at where the it came saw a girl standing on the battlements with a bow in hand and a smug look on her face.

"Are you pleased by yourself yet?" Robb with a hand cupped on the side of his mouth said as he shouted.

She giggled sliding a strand of her hair behind her ears "Gratified!" She shouted back.

"Oh, Are you." He mumbled letting his bow drop to the ground he ran to her racing up the stairs to chase his sister as she ran to the opposite stairs.

This was her twin sister, Reya. Though they were twins they had a few differences that was almost unnatural. Robb like her mother Had a red Tully hair but Reya had the brown hair of the Starks. If it weren't for Robb's training and Reya's lessons they would never be away from each other.

* * *

They rested in their room breathing heavily after running all around Winterfell. The girl sat on the edge of the bed facing Robb who was in his own bed laying down. "What do you think mother's child might be?" She asked him.

The boy gave a shrug "Hopefully a boy"

"Why?"

He withdrawn his spreaded hands placing it on his belly. "Because I don't want more sisters. Three is already unbearable as it is." He teased but immediately getting a pillow to the his face.

"Brash" Reya murmured.

"You asked, I gave an answer" He pointed out. Reya ignored him staring at the boy. "Cheer up,Reya" Robb leaped from his bed to his sister's. Her bed bounced as he landed and hugged her sister, ruffling hair. "I'm sorry little pup" He said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Care to play with Jon?" The corners of Reya's lips rose upwards as she nodded. As they were about to leave the room their mother opened with a worried look on her face but it faded when she saw Reya.

"I was looking for you" She sighed holding her round belly "Back to your Septa, now."


	2. The North

_Almost There_ She thought as she slid the needle through the fabric finishing her stitch. "Reya and Sansa's needlework are always pretty and clean" Septa once told their mother. Though she was good at it Reya didn't like stitching very much. She raised her head seeing Septa Mordane across her. They sat in a circle. In front of Rheya sat her sister Sansa beside her was her friend Jeyne next to a few other girls of winterfell.

"Finished already, Dear?" The old lady said .She rose to her feet and started across the room. "Beautiful as always" she examined as Reya handed her stitch. Her eyes explored the room and landed on her youngest sister beside her,Arya. She was staring at her work 'she's finding a way to salvage it' Reya thought. Unlike her oldest sisters Arya's stitches are crooked, she had been told to have the hands of a blacksmith. She stared back at her with a distressed look _'Again?'_ Reya thought pursing her lips

"How beautiful Sansa's work is" Reya said catching Septa Mordane's attention. She faced Sansa and turned her attention towards her "Let me see them"

Reya eyed Sansa putting one finger on her own lip telling her to keep quiet as well to the other girls. _I can't believe that still works, it's seems like she's obsessed with stitches_ While Septa wasn't looking she stood up taking Arya's arm and sneaked out the room,unnoticed. "My sister, this will be the last time I'm taking you from there." Reya said with a soft grip on Arya's shoulders as they walked along the corridors of the castle. "I know you hate it there as well" She answered back. Her arms wrapping around Reya's waist. "You should've seen your own face in there. You were about to burst into tears" The older sister laughed ruffling Arya's hair.

"I was not!" She cried out

Arya and Reya disliked these womanly arts as they both have interests in sword fighting and anything that the boys do. But unlike her Arya couldn't stand it.

They stopped at the battlement seeing their brother Bran trained with archery by their brother, Robb and their bastard brother, Jon. As their youngest brother Rickon watched from the side. No matter how hard he tried aiming but Bran kept on missing his shot and gained laughs from his trainers. But stopped and look up when Lord Stark spoke from above " And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing, Bran. Go on." He gave a reassuring look to his son.

Jon lowered himself to face bran "Don't Think too much,Bran." As Jon straightened back Robb followed arms crossed "Relax your bow arm." Bran tried to focus and pulled back the arrow. But another arrow flashed across the field striking the bulls eye. The boys looked back from where it came from. Their faces in awe as they saw Arya holding a bow and had made a curtsy and Reya who had assisted Arya. The Lord and Lady Stark laughed with them as Bran chased Arya through the field.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your lessons?" Jon asked his half sister

"It's Arya again isn't it?" Her twin followed

"Clearly" Reya took a few steps to joined them

"you can't keep on consulting her" Robb informed her

"I can't force her as well." She said cutting his brother off. A smile curved on Reya's face as she plucked Arya's arrow from the target. "She's nine, Robb." She handed the arrow to him "Look at them" Reya jerked her head towards Arya and Bran chasing each other like a cat and a dog. "Don't they remind you of anyone?"

"Aye,They do"

He gathered the arrows they both had, handing it to Rickon. Reya watched the little boy give them to Jon putting it in its mother, Lady Catelyn looked down on him. Jon sensed it looking back at her but resumed what he was doing. Reya caught her mothers eyes and smiled at her. She turned around hitting his brother on his shoulders as a sudden memory came to her, "Where have you put my sword?"

"Why is it that when you lose something I am always the one to blame"

"Because when I lose something I always find out you hid it?"

"Fair point" Once again handing the a few arrows to Rickon "Its under your bed"

"See?"

They ceased as their father's ward, Theon, called to them "My Lady" He greeted Reya with a smug on his face "Jon, Robb. Saddle your horses. We're going somewhere"

"Where to?" Robb asked

"An execution in the hills captured a deserter from Night's Watch"

The castellan,Sir Rodrick, walked behind him and informed,"Bran's coming"

"Are you certain of that?" The girl stepped up

"Your father's orders. Come on now Lads" Sir Rodrick faced her "My Lady" He bowed and walked away.

The Lord Stark and the boys left winterfell as Reya and her little sister watched them. "Can't we come with them?" Arya asked "Lets follow them"

Reya closed her eyes releasing a sigh as She kneeled to her sister and holding her by the shoulders. "Arya,We can't you know that. I promise you, what they're going to might not be something you'd want to see." Arya looked to her feet and nodded. Reya stood as she saw her mother approaching them.

"Girls, time to go back to you lessons" She said giving a soft smile


	3. The King

Later that day, their mother received a message from the king. He and his family was coming it said and also brought news that Jon Arryn died,Ned Sark's foster father "It will be a terrible news for him" Her mother said to Reya. Though the girl hasn't met him she felt grief for his passed, Reya was standing on the battlements, her father and his company returned, and the boys came back with new companies of their own. "Wolf pups" She said in her breath as she stood in awe. Robb saw her and gave her a smile as he raised the two pups he was holding 'Is that ours?' she asked herself. The siblings, including Jon, gathered in the kitchen playing with their pup. They were amused by them but amazed when they learned they were Direwovles. The pup given to Reya was picked by Robb "this two Can't be separated" He explained, So he gave the female to his twin and the male to his own.

When Reya was having a moment with her direwolf she had been thinking of what to name stared at the little wolf, small enough to be held with only a hand, She stroked its soft long had gray on its back up to her snout with strokes of light brown on her side and white from her belly to tail with the mix of the three colors. Reya dug her mind but still cant think of anything 'Even Bran hasn't named his' "I'm sorry little one. Apparently your owners a it picky" She let out a breath and carried the wolf in her arms.

"Bran!" She called her little brother above who was jumping on the walls of the tower. "Come down here!" Beside her, their pups already close to the size of a dog, both howling at finally heard her but something else stole his attention

"Reya! They're here!" Their mother walked passed, seeing Bran climbing down the stones of the tower.

"Brandon!" She exclaimed. Bran landed on a roof only to swoop down its pole to meet his sister and his mother "How many times have I told you, no more climbing"

"Perchance we should carve that on the walls for you to remember" Reya said, her arms crossed.

"But I saw the king! He's coming now. Right our road"

Lady Catelyn bent to meet his eyes "I want you to promise me, no more climbing"

Bran's eyes dropped then back at her mother "I promise"

Reya chuckled beside her mother "There it is" she pointed out

"What is it?" asked Bran

Catelyn showed a smile "You always look at your feet before you lie" Bran made a guilty smirk "Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close" He ran off followed by the direwolf " and Reya would you to tell your brother they should dress quickly" Reya nodded and walked off trailed by her unnamed pup.

In the room, she walked three boys were talking and laughing about something as Jon's hair was being trimmed "That'l do" She said from behind. Theon an Robb who were shirtless as well as Jon gave her their attention. Though she only fancied him before she couldn't help but stare at Theon.

"Good news, Snow,you get to keep your hair" Theon teased Jon as Robb laughed with him

"The King's said you should all get dressed" Jon stood and Robb getting ready to leave. But Theon stood and stared for a second making Reya cringe But he left when she said, "At once" and they scattered off.

Everyone in Winterfell gathered to meet the King and his Family."Where's your sister?" Lady Catelyn asked Rheya and Sansa. Sansa shrugged unworried. Reya looked between her and Sansa seeing that Arya's not there. _'Oh that girl'_ her brows drew together. Before The king's horses and men came in the walls Arya ran pass her parents wearing a helm as many chuckled at the sight of her, Lord Eddard stopped her removing her the kings men rode others carrying Prince rode up smirking at Reya but she averted her eyes. Robb saw that, making him glare at the finally the King himself rode in. When he unmounted everyone fell to their knees,with a motion of his hand all straightened back.

"You've gotten fat" King Robert said to his father, straight faced. Lord Eddard glanced at the king's fat belly. They burst in greeting their father and mother the King walked to see Ned's children one by one who were lined up next to him. As he saw Reya, his mouth almost dropped to the ground. "Reya. Yes?" She nodded smiling at the king "You look a lot like your aunt" He chuckled moving on to Sansa then to Arya and Bran. The King asked her father to take him to the crypts, the Queen said that they should rest but he only ignored her.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing. The cooks,off to prepare a meal for the feast and the servants escorted the royal family to the Guest House.

"What was that?" Theon asked Reya, his brows furrowed. Him, Reya,Jon and Robb at the battlements talking about earlier while they watched servants scattering below them.

"What?"

"The king looked as if he were to have you there" He said gaining glares from her two brothers. Reya rolled her eyes

"Watch your mouth,Greyjoy.'less you ought to loose it" Robb said pointed a finger at him. Reya only shrugged disturbed by what Theon said.

"His grace said that you looked like your Aunt" Jon finally spoke up "And I know that he loved her"

"Should I be bothered by that" She said making the boys laugh.

"It's almost sundown" Robb noticed "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Of course, she needs to look pretty for the prince" Theon said,jealous.

Reya glared at him and rolled her eyes "Would you shut it,Theon" Reya hated when he says subtle hints of his admiration to her, She liked him only before he became obnoxious and before she learned that he goes to brothels usually than she would've thought.

"The Prince?" Jon asked, confused as Robb was

"Your brothers don't know?" He chuckled "Reya here is betrothed to that little prick" The faces on her brothers showed that they weren't happy about that.

"Not yet,Greyjoy" She spat the words."Father said that the King might ask me himself"

"And what might you answer?" Robb looked at her, concerned. Reya avoided his gaze staring out the open.


	4. A Feast For The Guests

"You look beautiful" Jon said. Jon came to fetch Reya as she was the only one of the Starks left in the Keep.

Reya wore a gown of grey satin with sleeves that almost fitted her wrists, "You think so" The front part of her hair divided into five braids reaching the back of her hair bundled into a bun, The rest of her chestnut hair dripped over her shoulders.

"Of course. I think the Prince might like you very much"

"Oh would you all shut it about this betrothal shit" She said slamming her chambers door behind her "It's getting very annoying."

"I'm sorry" Jon said offering his elbow to her. Reya sighed but still grabbing it then they started to walk. It had been the talk all noon many kept asking Reya if it was true and it wasn't even official.

"I heard Uncle Benjen was coming." She started. They walked down the stairs each step she clutched Jon,s elbows tighter. She didn't see where she stepped even as she slightly lifted it her long skirt still covered her feet.

"I heard the same. It's been too long since we last saw him" Jon said, as his eyes lingered.

"What is it?" She released the grip on her skirt when they reached the bottom of the stairs continuing to walk.

"I was-" He pursed his lips before continuing, "I was planning to go with him to the wall"

Reya,s eyes rounded, "You mean to take the black?" his brother nodded "Why- I mean..." The music from the hall rang throughout Winterfell.

"You know why." Jon usually talked to her about how he felt and Reya always comforted him.

* * *

The Starks saw the Great Hall almost Crowded as they came in. Their parents seated themselves at the High table while the sibling seated at the long table just below them. Reya chatted with Princess Myrcella as they waited for feast to begin. She stood in front her while the Princess sat. "Your brother is really handsome." The princess said twirling a strand of her golden hair at her fingers.

"Really?" The Stark girl chuckled. _I wish could say the same for yours_

"Oh please don't tell him I said that, Reya" Myrcella pleaded grabbing Reya's hands.

She chuckled once again, "I won't. But I could tell him to ask you for a dance"

"That would be wonderful" She answered whispering. They were disturbed when someone tapped on Reya's shoulders. She glance behind her.

"My Lady." The Prince said "Excuse us" Myrcella nodded to her and turned to face the Long table.

"My prince"

"Truly yours" he smiled expecting a giggle out of Reya, instead she gritted her teeth forcing her lips to stretch, but the prince didn't mind that. He hooked his elbow in her arm leading her to walk. "You look very lovely tonight my lady."

"So do you."

But I've been a bit confused lately you Are my betrothed am I right?"

"I haven't made my decision"

"I do believe a father makes the decisions-"

"He was kind enough to let me" The mixed smells of the foods made Reya's stomach rumble as the Servants came in placing plates of chicken,Soups,pies and other kinds of foods in each tables.A thought went to her mind, _I need to eat_

"To let you refuse the order of the king? Isn't that a bit disrespectful don't you think"

"I'm sorry my prince but I don't. And if that's what you think-" Reya grabbed his arm and unhooked it from hers "-I 'believe' it doesn't matter" Her lips stretched to her cheeks. "Enjoy the feast, My prince" She sighed as she walked to her seat beside Sansa.

* * *

It was only a few hours in the feast but already roars of drunken men filled the great hall and she was already full. The drunk King Robert sat with the other men laughing with a wench on his lap. 'A King he is' Reya said in her mind disappointed. She heard the stories of his rebellion, of how the Demon of The Trident slew the Targaryen all he saw was this The whoremonger king. At that Reya saw the disgust on Queen Cersei's face.

Reya and her siblings sat at the long wooden table below the elevated platform of the royal table where their parents sat. A voiced called to Reya pulling her out of her thoughts She turned her head to her sister raising her asked,"Do you like him?" Reya mouthed 'who?' distracted from the sounds of hundreds of conversion.

"The Prince" Her friend, Jeyne, said from behind Sansa. _The Prince, The prince. Would you all shut up about the Prince_

"Not really" Reya answered. She smiled seeing her little sister's Jealousy

"But you're still going to wed him" Sansa said her lips pouting

"He's all yours" She blurted out. The two girls laughed and giggled as Reya watched, raising her left brow. Averting her gaze to the tankard in front of her gripping its handle to pull it closer.

The sound of her sister snapped Reya of her thoughts once again. "Arya!" Sansa exclaimed. Wiping the food Arya flipped to her face using a spoon. A bit amused Reya let out a small smirk But her mother shot from above shot her a look signaling her to deal with Arya.

Her eyes searched for her little sister. She saw her flipping bites of pies across the tab;e hitting Bran on his forehead. She stood up with haste as Arya ran away from his annoyed brother. "Arya. Bran" She called to them but it was buried in the voices of others and they continued to run around. Reya rolled her eyes forcing a sigh. She chugged the tankard of ale leaving it on the table ' gripped her dress and lifted her feet from the chair one after the other then turning to his twin. Robb at the edge of the table, laughing with a soldiers and squires. Reya caught his eye and jerked her head to her little siblings.

After grabbing the two talking them to sleep in their own chambers. The twins walked to the only Lights that illuminated from the windows of the Great Hall. When they entered, Reya slowly stopped walking as did her brother when he saw her. The girl opened her mouth but her twin spoke first "You seem disturbed. Why?"

The girl crossed her arms trying to shield herself from the cold wind "You go on, I'll tell you later. Just enjoy yourself " He planted a kiss on her sister's forehead before. Reya watched as his brother descended into the crowd.

The next morning a guard came to Reya, She was called back to the Great Hall upon the orders of the King. _This is it._


	5. Wild Boar

"There you are" King Robert called for Reya in the Great hall. When she entered she only saw him and her father on the long table as they shared a drink.

Reya stopped a few steps away from them bowing her head "Your Grace. Father" She straightened.

"Come. This won't be long." He lifted out his hand gesturing for her to stand closer and Reya did so."What is it I heard you won't be accepting any marriage?" At that her stomach turned and twisted her hands came together rubbing her thumb on her palms. "I'll let you explain yourself."

Nervous, she almost stuttered "It is a wonderful honor,your -"

"I'm not worthy of it" The King two men laughed seeing Reya's guilty smiled."You are your father's daughter. You don't want to be Queen, child?" as he took a bite of chicken in his hand Reya's eyes shot at his father . Her father gave her a calming look. After King Robert pushed the chicken down with wine he spoke again, "When I'm good as dead that is."

She shook her head, "I don't believe I want to."

"I've heard a lot of things about you. A marksman they say?" She slightly nodded "You'd prefer to be that than wear a pretty dress and scold your dear husband? You need not to answer." The King snickered making her and her father chuckle after him. "How would you like to join us as we hunt?"

"That-I would love to, your Grace" She answered, excited.

"Aye. I'll you be" Reya's mouth stretched ear to ear Thank the Gods "But I don't want to be hearing you'd grown jealous of your sister when she becomes Queen"

 _Of course she was the second choice_. " I swear to it. Thank you, your Grace" She said bowing her head.

Lord Stark spoke up, "Excuse us, Robert" Her father stood from the long table and walked with her daughter. They stopped just outside the Great faced his daughter, " I'm proud you get to speak for yourself."

"What might mother say?" Reya's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Not to worry. I'm sure she'll understand" He held her daughter by the shoulders pulled her to a hug.

"Thank you, Father" Reya said. The tight twists in her stomach finally loosened.

* * *

She walked to the courtyard looking for her twin. But as she came she saw laughing Lannister soldiers along with The Hound, Tommen, and the prince leaving her way and behind them Robb was in rage, being pulled back by Theon and Sir Rodrick as Bran starred clueless of what to do. The prince eyed her, she tried to avoid him marching towards her brother. But was stopped when Joffrey grabbed her by the wrist. "My Lady, join me. Leave those children be."

"Not yours." She gritted her teeth trying to get his arms of her. But his grip got tighter.

"No one denies me."

"I do" She shoved off his arms continuing to march to his brother feeling the prince eye's still on her.

Theon continued to hold Robb, now aided by Ser Rodrick,until the Lannister party was safely away. "What a shit" Theon muttered letting go of Robb.

"I'm not letting father marry you off to that little pisshaired prick" Robb growled as he turned red, Reya's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm not going to be married to anyone." She pointed out, a blank look on her face remembering Sansa. _How about Sansa?, a sudden doubt came to her. I'm...sure she'll be fine_

"You're not?" Theon asked from behind. She shook her head. Greyjoy smirked.

"Not anymore. What's wrong?" she glanced back t the direction Joffrey left then back at Robb, still fuming grabbing the few wooden, "Bran? Theon?"

"I was practicing with Prince Tommen until the prince started insulting us" Bran answered. What a shit

"And your brother got his pride wounded" Theon continued, Robb turning his head to him his hands clenching.

" Oh, Robb. Don't act immature in front of people like him" She walked towards him and rubbed her hands on his back "He feeds on it."

Theon chuckled and said, "Children"

Robb gave a deep sigh almost charging at Theon, but seized by his sister, " You find this amusing-"

* * *

As night crept Reya was tasked to put her sister to sleep, "If I won't be betrothed to anyone. There's nothing for me here anymore." They layed on her bed as their heads faced the ceiling.

"What are you planning to do then?" Arya glanced to here before turning back again.

"I plan to go travel. To Essos and the whole Westeros, maybe even go to the West of Westeros." She chuckled. "Wouldn't that be something?"

Arya opened her mouth amazed at the thought, "When will you go?"

"I want to go now." Reya sat up "Maybe I'll join you on the way south."

"I want to come with you" Her mouth opened as she yawned, "Father said I'm too young to travel" Arya's eyes slightly closing

"For all I know so am I. They will not let me go, I know it" She folded her legs and leaned down to her sister placing a kiss on her forehead, "We're better of dreaming for now. I'll see you on the morn"

* * *

One afternoon King Robert took them for a hunt. Reya came along, invited by the king himself he said that He wanted to see what she can do. She felt out of placed 'cause she was the only girl who came, but she was accompanied by theon and her Twin. They rode on horses as they strolled in the woods for hours. "Any regrets yet, Reya." THeon teased her while he rode on her side.

"Of course not. The first time's everything." She said looking far ahead clutching her reins. Reya wore a leather vest but still a black plain dress underneath, not long enough failing to cover her boots.

The hunting party took camp a few yards away as the Reya, Theon and Robb wandered off. At a safe distance the three were staring at a boar. "Look at the size of that swine." Robb eyed it he's hand leaning on a tree. He turned his head to her sister behind her, "Reya?"

She stood straight gritting her teeth, "I-I don't know if I could. Theon?"

"Go ahead. You're not here just to spectate."

"If anything goes wrong we're here behind you"

She swept the braids of her hair off her back placing it on her shoulder. You can do this, Don't waste such a pretty blade. She fingered the Rose hilt of her sword in her belt while she breathed in and out. Reya took her bow loading it with an arrow from the case strapped on her back. The dirt scattered when she slid from where they stood, down to the lower ground, the Boar still a few yards from her. While the Swine faced away she took her time aiming the arrow on it's belly, and shot. It squealed quickly turning to her. Her mouth dropped and eyes widened seeing that it was bigger than she expected That's almost half my size. Before the Boar bolted to her she gave it another arrow now to its eye. It continued to charge to her swinging left and giving one last shot she threw the bow on the ground and pulling out her sword from her belt gripping it with both her hands. The boar took an arrow on its legs and stumbled rolling towards Reya as she jumped to the side, out of it's way. She ran a few steps back, _Tough little beast_ It forced its self up finding Reya with only one of it's eye. As it charged she turned around in a circle slicing open the swine's side, blood sprouted from the open wound as it laid defeated on the ground. The beast let out a deafening squeal At that she covered her ear. Annoyed, she walked closer and forced her sword in its head pinning it to the she pulled the sword out of the ground Reya heard claps and cheers from behind,she turned wiping the sweat of her face and neck. Robert, her father, Joffrey and a few soldiers had been watching with smiles on they're faces, All watched No one helped, Robb swooped down to her hugging her by the shoulders with a grin on her face "That was amazing", The boar was dragged to the camp as ordered by the King.

His twin handed the bow to her,"I thought you couldn't" Theon offered his hand and Reya took it. He pulled her up and followed Robb.

"Your first kill" Ned smiled leading her to walk.

"A Trophy for your victory-" The King Robert heavily patted her shoulders as she blew air from her mouth "- or a dinner for tonight?" He laughed his voice almost covering the woods.

After reaching camp, Joffrey approached her while she sat by the fire saying, "Impressive. For a girl that is, I could've killed it quicker than you did"

"You would've squealed louder than it did too." She muttered gaining a chuckle from Theon and Robb.

"What was that?" He hissed at her.

"Nothing, My prince." She answered, almost bursting in laughter.


End file.
